


a weakness

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [55]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorelei picks a different warrior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a weakness

“Well _hello_ pet,” Lorelei purrs, and Melinda's entire focus narrows to the Asgardian. 

She hasn't been this focused since… something bad, half hidden behind a wall that she doesn't want to explore. Emptiness is good, easy, Lorelei's voice whispers in her mind, and she agrees. Everything is nice. 

“You're so much stronger than the others, smarter too,” Lorelei says. 

“Yes,” Melinda agrees, feeling a ridiculous urge to preen. “I am.” 

Lorelei kisses her, all passion and heat, and Melinda recoils at the falseness of it all. Lorelei doesn't look upset though, thumbing her curled fists and smiling. 

“Very strong indeed.”


End file.
